Jungle Trouble
by PumpkinAries
Summary: Trapped inside the fight between the world and the other, one child could save them all with tears? Paint It White!-verse Its an x reader Fanfic. Please PM if any mistakes & Please! Read, Review, and Eat your Chocolate! Cereally, Its good for you!


Hiii~ :'3 ~ Bye~ Momma! said you before sliding down the green vine.

"Be careful! I heard there were hu-" said called out, waving a furry hand. But you didn't hear the last part, the part about hues. You'll just kick their booties just like how you kicked the rest of your clans' booties.

You landed on the sqwishy brown moss under your feet, it felt good under the cold night. Momma really didnt allow you to play around at night, but Auntie (Name) decided to throw a party for her adorable little daughter, (Name), so Momma only allowed you to be out into the moon hit its peak in the sky. You waved Momma goodbye through the hut's window before doing whatever she needed to do that night. You turned away and hopped along the stone-made path. During your way, a few of your cousins joined you, commenting on anything that found their interest.

"Hey, (Name) your fur looks nice tonight." One of them said with a grin

"Yep! Momma just did it and I can't mess it up or she'll get angry." You said with your cutsie baby voice.

"But you only have fur on your head but the rest of us have it EVERYWHERE!" The smallest one interjected climbing onto your back and ran her hands into your (Hair Length) hair.

"Yes, but that what makes me special. And like Momma always says-

"Being the same doesnt change, but being special makes life turn the page!~" Everyone giggled together, but the smallest one just nodding her head and cling back to her elder.

"Hey, Two Walker, why don't you hop on my back and take a chill pill!" The 2nd elder of the group called out to you and lent a hand to you. It would take a while to arrive, so you took it and hopped onto his back. His slow breathing caused him to take deeper and shallow ones, but while you one his back did send vibrations to calm you down. On the downside, his fur was teasing your inner thighs.

"Hey Cuzo, how many yearly lunar cycles are you?" Another cousin asked.

"Ummm...about three or four, I don't remember...Gotta ask Momma."

"Then, how come you so~ smart!

"Awesome-ness runs in da family!" You laughed with your eyes crossed. Everyone including the second elder (Whose back you were riding on) giggled uncontrolable till the group reached the dense part of the jungle.

You watched the whirling sneces past by as he jumpped from tree to tree, his movements graceful and quick, seemed to fast for your lowing eyelids to take notice...

'Splash...Splash...Splash' you heard. The warmth of the water seemed too entracing for you to move, but you just had to get up. Heving your body up from the sickly warm water, you sat back straight upin the dry air to rethink your surroundings."On Beach...No Cousins...Sleep~, No!" you talked to your self, but that water was quite warm...indeed. You lifted yourself up from the water and looked up to the sky. The moon had almost reach its peak, but not very close though, surely Momma would be worried. Splashing yourself back into the water, you floated to your belly to stare at the endless jungle. The evergreen plants and trees twisted and shiftshaped throughout your big playpen. Vines, that hung close to the ground and were strong enough, seemed like the perfect swings. Tree trunks that spiraled down from the great blue sky made the best jungle gyms and slides in the world. And all of it belonged to you, from the spourt of one baby rose bush to the greatest oak, pine, maple or whatever trees these were, it was rightfully your property. Even the lullabyic waters of the sea that surrounded the island, never fought nor crashed since you arrived here. You rolled back over to your back to glance at the calmful moving sky and thuhh...WHAT IT THAT!Pushing up to your feet and rub your (Color) eyes, trying to remove the dust and skin, but the picture didn't seem to clear up. Describing as much as you could to tell your famialee~...IS THAT STAR HAVING KIDS! Ok, soo~ this is what you saw in your eyes...

One brightly star flew from under the dark-blue sky and started to fly in a constant striaght line, but then a tiny hole opened with star's backside...and tiny black figures dropped out of the hole...guess you learned how babies were made. You didn't know what the heck was happening, so you kind of stood there, mouth-wide open and arms hanging low for a few minutes. Snapping out of it, you decided you help the sky-fallen children and dived into the water. Thank the sky, that after many attemps of your cousins trying to drown you, you finally learned how to dive, grab their ankels, pull them up the the surface. Before leaving out to sea, you gathered tangles of vines to help with the children.

"I hope this can help.." you whispered inspite of the vines not being weaker than the ones deeper inside the jungle. Ripping and ripping the weak vines off the overly grown trees, in distance, there were light sounds calling after you.

"Not again...  
Tearing off the last vine, you leaped into the lukewarm water, forgeting the bullying cousins and the idiodic mammels. Feeling the salty water wash over you gave you an emotion never felt before. A feeling..of...Joy. But now wasn't the time to be praising over a selfless act, your first duty was to save those sky-fallen children from the danger of the navy deathtrap below them. You just hoped that they would be alright when you'd arrived.

~ ...I haven't been dead, I'm just...been bored! :3 :3 


End file.
